Why did you leave me?
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: This is one of my rush job stories which I swear I will never do ever again! It starts at the end of season 1. I sorta don't like the new season. Go figure. :!
1. Cruel Fate

**Why did you leave me?**

(A/N: I thought about this story for ages while I was writing the others. This is the what if story of if Meredith and Cristina get pregnant at the same time, Meredith to Derek and Cristina to Burke. It's a sad story about Meredith because Cristina has Burke but she has no one since Derek leaves to be with Addison.)

Chapter 1: Cruel fate

Meredith woke up with a smile. She had never felt so good in ages.

"Morning." Derek kissed her as he rose to make breakfast.

"Morning. How are you?" Meredith replied with her smile growing larger.

"Great save the fact I'm tired." Derek grinned back.

Meredith laughed. That's all she had done ever since she had met Derek, laugh.

After they had breakfast, they drove down to Seattle Grace Hospital where they both worked at.

Meredith kissed Derek goodbye and took the elevator down to the interns' room to meet her friends, Izzie, George, Cristina and Alex.

"Hey. Have good sex last night?" Alex asked the moment she walked through the door.

Meredith and the others glared at him, They tend to ignore Alex whenever they could.

"What kind of an idiot are you to be asking her all those sorts of questions?" One of other interns' flared at Alex. She had baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

Alex didn't reply as he sculled away.

"Thanks." Meredith smiled at the intern.

"No problem. I'm Rachel, Rachel Thomas." The intern smiled back.

"Meredith Grey." Meredith introduced herself.

Meredith, Rachel, Izzie, Cristina and George were all talking until Bailey came out with her usual Nazi look.

"Grey and Thomas, you're with Shepherd, O'Malley, you're on sutures, Yang and Stevens, and you're with Burke…" Bailey called out as she read down the list she had in her hands.

Meredith and Rachel rushed off to room 321 where Derek was in.

"Hi, I'm Dr Shepherd and I'll be your doctor today." Derek grinned as he saw Meredith and Rachel.

The three of them spent roughly five hours looking at everyone they had to check.

After they had done so, it was time for lunch.

"Spending the whole day with you two was awesome!" Rachel smiled as the three of them got their lunch and walked over to sit with their friends.

"You should asked Bailey to work with us, then." Derek grinned as the three of them sat down.

"Have a nice day?" Izzie raised and eyebrow at the trio.

"You could say that." Meredith smiled back as she bit into a bread roll.

After lunch, it was back to work and the trio got through it in record time, attacking the large number of patients in another three hours.

"The smoothest day anyone could have and we've just gone through our entire list of patients!" Rachel whistled with made both Meredith and Derek grin.

"We'd better head off." Meredith smiled as she kissed Rachel goodnight.

As they neared the door with smiled on both their faces, they saw a woman standing there with a fur coat.

"Meredith, I am so sorry." Derek whispered sadly. "Addison. What are you doing here?"

"Well you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls." The woman, Addison replied. "Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd."

"Shepherd?" Meredith whispered with dread.

"And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband." Addison smiled wide.

Meredith turned to Derek and back to Addison. She turned to the door and ran.

"Meredith…" Derek watched her go as Meredith put a hand on her mouth and sobbed hard as she ran to a place far away from him.

Rachel, who was watching, ran after her with her umbrella and caught up with her next to her car.

"He's got a wife, Rach. Derek's got a wife." Meredith sobbed uncontrollably as Rachel placed her arms around her shoulders.

"Shhh. This is what I'm going to do. I'll drive you to Joe's but first, I'm going to give the keys to Izzie, ok?" Rachel smiled softly. She knew what Meredith needed right now was a friend, not sympathy.

"Ok." Meredith agreed.

Rachel took Meredith to her BMW and made her stay inside.

Rachel then raced back to the hospital to tell Izzie about it but not before shooting Derek a glare on her way there.

"Izzie, here's the keys to Meredith's car." Rachel tossed the keys over to Izzie.

"What's happened?" George asked with concern.

"Nothing you won't find out sooner or later. Meet us at Joe's." Rachel replied. She didn't want to give away the recent disaster.

She quickly hurried back to her car where Meredith was waiting obediently in but with tears spilling out in colossal amounts.

"Izzie and George are going to Joe's, ok." Rachel smiled softly as she started up her car and drove to Joe's bar.

There, they found Cristina drinking whisky.

"Something happen?" Cristina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel simply nodded as she guided the heartbroken Meredith to a chair.

"Want anything, Mer?" Joe asked with concern clearly showing.

"Water." Meredith replied through her tears.

Joe, Cristina and Rachel found it odd but said nothing.

After a while of silence and Izzie and George coming in, Meredith finally spoke.

"Let's see who's life sucks the most. I have to say my life sucks the most." Meredith dared with sniffles.

"You don't wanna try me." Cristina warned softly, taking another swing of her whisky.

"I wanna play with you. I'll even go first. Derek is married, as in pig-headed adulterous liar married." Meredith replied bitterly.

At that, George spat out his beer.

"George, you have beer coming out of your nose." Cristina poined out.

"What do you have to say about that?" Meredith replied with a sideways look.

"I'm pregnant. I win." Cristina replied taking another swing.

Meredith snorted softly.

"In addition to Derek being married, I am also pregnant with his kid." Meredith replied with a sob.

That struck all of her friends, even Cristina, that this was the worst day of Meredith Elizabeth Grey's life.

"That's why I'm sticking to water and all of the non-alcoholic shit! I'm fucking preganant with his kid and that's all I have left of him that is mine to keep." Meredith laughed loudly as she walked out the door, followed by Rachel.

Meredith was about to get into her car and drive off when Rachel stopped her.

"He's my McDreamy, Rach. He was the one I loved and he has a wife. She looks nice. I wonder why he left her?" Meredith laughed sadly at the wheel.

"I'm sure Derek loves you too, Mer. You can't give up that hope." Rachel pleaded softly.

"He could have told me first. I woudn't be doing this if he had told me earlier. God, I'm an emotional wreck." Meredith laughed cynically.

"When did you find out you were pregnant, Mer?" Rachel asked as she hopped inside the passenger's seat.

"Today. The condom must have split or something. We were practically a condom ad." Meredith sobbed with a sad smile.

They sat in car in pure silence.

"We'll go home together, eh? I've got an overnight bag in my car and I'll give the keys to Izzie again." Rachel suggested lightly.

Meredith nodded as the two of them went to explain the plan to Izzie, Cristina and George.

"I'll drive. I'm sober." George suggested as he took the keys from Meredith.

"That'd be great, George." Rachel smiled as the five friends walked to the two cars.

Rachel drove in silence to Meredith's car or moreover, the house Meredith's mom owned but since she had Alzheimer's, Meredith owned it.

Izzie, Cristina and Rachel helped Meredith get into her bed.

"It's cruel that Mer and I have to be pregnant at the same time." Cristina commented lightly as the four of them sat on the couch.

"It's cruel that on the same day, she found out the father of her kid is actually married." George sighed deeply.

"Poor Meredith." Rachel frowned as she walked to one of the 10 spare bedrooms in Meredith's house.

"Goodnight." Izzie smiled as she turned to go into her room.


	2. Friends come in

Disclaimer: This is a great show. The best now that House is staring to go down the drain which is making me walk away from it after watching 2 minutes of it. The second season episode 9 is on the 26th of June, or Monday for the people of Melbourne which is where I live at the present moment. I am regrettably going to pull down one of my stories because I re-rewrote it. I got one review for it but I was mucking around doing other stuff. My friends think I'm mental to be writing fan fiction for Pride and Prejudice, which is the one I'm going to be pulling down, Harry Potter and Grey's Anatomy. They don't mind that I'm doing one for House MD and a Doctor Who one because they're House and Doctor Who mad which made them brainwash me. Gee, this is getting a bit long for the disclaimer!

Chapter 2: Friends come in the strangest of places.

The next month, it was all about hiding from the rest of the world for Cristina and Meredith, especially Meredith.

"This hiding crap is really getting on my nerves." Cristina growled as the five sat down for lunch, six now that Alex became Izzie's boyfriend.

"This is so going downhill." Meredith moaned as she bit into her bread roll.

"You two have another eight months! Lighten up, will ya?" Rachel tried her best to lighten them up.

Rachel had now moved into Meredith's house because she had become very close to the all of them, especially Meredith.

"Another test and people, declare me insane." Cristina shook her head with defiance as Meredith nodded.

"We have to go now. Bailey's going to have our arses if we're late." Izzie warned as she saw Addison's odd look.

The six quickly rushed to the interns' room just in time for Bailey's roster.

"Grey and Thomas, you will be with the female Shepherd, Karev and Stevens will be with the Male Shepherd, O'Malley and Yang, you're with Burke…" Bailey called out.

Meredith sat with Rachel on the bench as everyone left.

"What's the matter, Grey?" Bailey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing…" Meredith replied quickly.

"Addison Montgomery Shepherd is not as bad as you think. I took you off the male Shepherd just to make you life a bit easier." Bailey assured Meredith with a soft voice Rachel had never heard her use before.

"You're right, Auntie Miranda. Thank you." Meredith smiled as she gave Bailey a hug which caught Rachel off guard.

"You're welcome, Meredith. You know that." Bailey smiled back as she patted her back softly before letting go.

Meredith and Rachel walked down to where Addison was but not before some questions.

"Bailey hate interns, let alone speaking to them in a soft voice and hugging them! What is going on, Mer?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's my godmother. She's my mom's best friend since they were interns. She knows about mom's condition and I talked to her the day I got pregnant." Meredith replied simply as they entered the room where Addison was in.

"Good morning. I Dr Addison Shepherd and this are Meredith Grey and Rachel Thomas. We'll be your doctors for the day." Addison smiled, concealing her confusion.

The three women spent five hours looking at their patients before they stopped for lunch.

"How are you, Dr Grey?" Addison asked in a genuine concerned voice. She wasn't evil. She wanted to be friends with Meredith which she understood perfectly.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Meredith replied.

Rachel was mind boggled. Meredith and Addison were having a decent conversation. Meredith was Derek's ex-girlfriend and Addison is Derek's wife.

Suddenly, Meredith rushed out of the room, holding her hand to her mouth which made both Rachel and Addison rush after her.

They followed her to the toilets where they could hear her throwing up pretty violently.

"Are you ok, Mer?" Rachel asked in a concerned tone.

"Do you think I am?" Meredith replied from the cubicle before throwing up again.

"What does she mean?" Addison asked Rachel as they walked out of the toilets.

Rachel considered her options. Option one: Tell Addison, Option two: Tell Addison later, much later or Option three: Let Meredith tell Addison in her own time.

She chose option three because she was loyal.

Meredith came out with a white face.

"What is going on, Meredith?" Addison asked with concern clearly showing.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Meredith bit her lip after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course." Addison nodded as she led them to her office.

There, Meredith told Addison of her pregnancy and the baby's father.

Addison didn't speak for a moment which made both Meredith and Rachel anxious.

"He and I always wanted kids but I was never sure of it. We loved each other but now, we're both not sure. I love Mark and he loves you." Addison remarked with a wry smile.

"I will continue to love him but I'm scared, Addison. I'm scared he'll dump me anyway when he finds out." Meredith choked back tears.

"He won't do that. He has a hard decision to make." Addison shook her head as she handed Meredith a tissue.

"But I don't want him to know, Addie. I want to see my kid grow up without the problems I had when I was a kid. I don't care if I have to be a single parent. I want my kid happy." Meredith confessed which took Rachel and Addison aback.

"Do you want me to take him back to New York with me?" Addison asked a she got the meaning of Meredith's words.

Meredith nodded softly. She never wanted Derek to know he was the father of her child.

"But who will support you?" Rachel asked as she blurted out the question she and Addison had on their minds.

"My Grandmother is Kelly O'Connelley." Meredith whispered softly.

"The only British billionaire is your grandmother?" Addison choked. Meredith would be one hell of rich woman if her grandmother died.

"Yeah. She already bought me a house in the Sunset Boulevards which is worth 2.5 million. I told her it'll be my vacation house." Meredith smiled wryly. She loved her grandmother.

The three of them didn't speak for a while which was nice because they needed the silence.

"I feel like I'm carrying twins but I don't want to go to an ante-natal clinic." Meredith confessed after a while.

"I could check for you in a private room." Addison offered. She wanted to help Meredith in any way she could since Meredith let her take Derek back to New York to try and stabilise their marriage.

"Get Cristina, Rach. She's pregnant as well." Meredith suggested to Rachel as they were waling out of Addison's office.

"Got it!" Rachel smiled before running to where Cristina was waiting in the viewing room.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina gave Rachel an odd look.

"No time to explain. Come on!" Rachel took Cristina's wrist and together, they ran to the private room that Addison had described.

"Hello Cristina." Addison smiled when she saw Cristina.

"What happening here?" Cristina asked when she saw the ultrasound machine in the room.

"Meredith suspects she's carrying twins. You can check too." Rachel urged Cristina as Meredith walked in.

Meredith then lay down on the bed and Addison smeared a goo on her stomach. Addison then turned on the ultrasound machine and placed it on where she had spread the goo.

"I can see the foetus of one baby…and there is also another one. You are right, Meredith. You're carrying Derek's twins." Addison smiled as she; Rachel and Cristina saw the images.

"I want to go next." Cristina demanded which made everyone smile.

After Addison confirmed Cristina also had twins, the four of them walked down to the canteen to get some lunch.

"It's scary that we got pregnant at the same time and both of us have twins!" Meredith smiled as they sat down at their normal table with Addison.

George, Alex and Izzie came swiftly after but gave them an odd look when they saw Addison.

"Addison's my friend and she's also Derek's wife." Meredith smiled wide as she caught the odd looks.

"Hi." Addison smiled.

"This is so odd that you two are friends because you were Derek's ex-girlfriend and you're his wife." Izzie admitted with a slight smile.

"And she confirmed we're carrying twins." Cristina smiled softly as she ate her salad.

That gob smacked Alex, Izzie and George.

"What? It's not like it's never going to happen." Addison shrugged which made Meredith, Cristina and Rachel smile.

The seven of them at lunch with all smile and laughing which made everyone stare oddly at them, especially Derek who was dumbfounded his wife and ex-girlfriend were chatting so amiably to each other.

"Friends come from the strangest of places in desperate measures." Bailey smiled, catching Derek off guard.

After lunch all seven of them went back to work with smiles permanently pasted on their faces.

"From now on, I will keep our promise until things change. I'll call but I will lie to Derek if he asks." Addison vowed which made Meredith smile.

"I'll call you when I think the timing is right. Now, I'm not sure of anything save the facts I will protect and love my kids to the ends of the earth." Meredith smiled back with genuine warmth as she hugged Addison.

When the three of them got on the elevator, Derek was standing there with an odd look on his face.

Rachel and Addison instinctively protected Meredith from Derek's view which made his odd look even odder.

"Why are you protecting Meredith from me, Addison?" Derek asked his wife with concern written on his face.

"She's my friend and she doesn't want to be hurt any more that she has to. She is also my intern along with Rachel and they've been marvellous to me." Addison replied, only revealing what Derek already knew which made Meredith smile.

Derek said nothing more as the three of them arrived at their floor and exited without a word.

The rest of the day was hassle free and Meredith, Addison and Rachel had a ball. It was decided that Addison would take Derek back to New York and until she got the phone call from Meredith, Addison would keep her lips firmly closed about Meredith's children.

"I will phone you because we're friend, Mer. I care about you like Rachel does now." Addison assured her as they walked out to their cars after work.

"Thank you Addison for all of your help. I don't think I could stand up and go to work if I didn't have you and Auntie Miranda." Meredith smiled as she hugged Addison warmly.

"And me!" Rachel added with a smile.

"And Rachel, Izzie, Alex , Cristina and George. Do you wanna come to Joe's with us?" Meredith asked with a wide smile.

"Sure. I think I need to unwind somehow." Addison agreed. She wanted to be accepted by not only Meredith but Meredith's friends.

The seven of the drove to Joe's bar which made Joe stunned.

"This is Addison Shepherd. She's Derek's wife." Meredith introduced Addison to Joe.

"A pleasure to meet you, Addison." Joe grinned.

The seven of them laughed and smiled as they talked to the wee hours of the night.

"Goodnight Meredith." Addison hugged Meredith goodnight.

"Goodnight Addison." Meredith hugged back with warmth.

Meredith and her friend went home and so did Addison.

When Addison got back home, she was pestered by Derek about her night out but she kept her lips shut which made her wonder how long she could keep her promise.  
"Where have you been?" Derek asked with confusion all too evident in his face.

"I've been out with friends." Addison replied curtly.

"You don't have any friends in Seattle." Derek remarked dryly.

"I do now. They are the sweetest ever and they like me." Addison retorted back. She didn't know how long she could hold up her façade in front of Derek but she had to do it because Meredith was her friend and friends never caved.

Derek left it at that but he was suspicious about all the secrecy around Addison and Meredith. He had no idea of the magnitude the secret was or what it entailed but he knew something big was happening and it involved Meredith as the central figure.


	3. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: This has go to be the shortest thing I have ever written. I have written up to this chapter in three days! Record people! There isn't much to go until the end of this story, just to let you know. This is like the second last chapter! I do not own Grey's Anatomy but I wish I did. I only own Meredith's pregnancy, Cristina's pregnancy which goes full term this time and Rachel. I pulled down the P&P story yesterday, 25th of June, 2006, because I re wrote it. I haven't even finished the first chapter for the damn thing! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Please review and I really don't mind if you hated it because everyone has their own opinion. Thnx!

Chapter 3: Say goodbye.

Eight months rolled on by faster than anyone imagined it could possibly roll on by.

Cristina and Burke were now engaged after she had told him about her pregnancy. They were planning their wedding after the babies were born.

Meredith was holding up the best she could. She was happy for Cristina and Burke, she really was, but she wished things turned out much different for her.

Rachel and George hooked up and now they were engaged as well. It was funny when they did announce their engagement because hardly anyone suspected they were together!

Alex and Izzie were still in a relationship but Alex, who was now George's best friend, told him he might propose to Izzie in the next month or two.

Addison and Derek had decided to move back to New York to try and revive their marriage. Derek was still unaware of Meredith's pregnancy and Meredith and everyone else who knew intended to keep it that way.

Bailey gave birth to a healthy baby boy she called William George Bailey-Jones. Everyone doted on him but the shock of them all was Bailey named George her son's godfather.

The Chief, who knew about Meredith and Cristina's pregnancy, gave them maternity leave so they could look after their kids.

Derek sold his plot of land so Meredith's grandma Kelly decided to build a house on it so Meredith would be reminded of Derek all the time she went back home.

On the 12th of August, Addison got a phone call while she was dealing with a patient with Derek.

"Hello? Now? My god! I'll be right there!" Addison smiled grew progressively wider which made Derek frown.

Addison rushed to her office when she saw Derek standing there.

"What's the rush?" Derek asked casually when he saw Addison frantically pack her bags.

"A friend in need. Got to go. Bye!" Addison smiled and kissed Derek on the cheek before she rushed out of her office with a wide smile.

He had figured out that Rachel, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, George and Meredith were her friends but she had been so secretive about one friend.

Derek walked down to get some coffee when he saw Rachel, Izzie, Alex and George all talk really excitedly.

"They are going to be fine! Oh hell! McDreamy's watching!" Izzie was smiling wide before she saw Derek.

The four of the rushed to the elevator and doors were about to shut when Derek entered.

"Morning all. What were you talking about?" Derek grinned which made their eyes narrow.

"Cristina's giving birth and since we're her friends, we're talking about it." Rachel replied with a curt smile.

Derek already knew that. Burke had left with a panicky voice to maternity.

"Where's Meredith? I haven't seen her in four months." Derek asked, getting into his real question.

"Why do you want to know? She's not you girlfriend anymore." Izzie remarked dryly. She hated how Derek was always trying to get back to Meredith even though he was married.

Derek thought about it and realised that Izzie made a valid point.

"If you really wanna know, she's on a holiday. The Chief gave her four months off." Alex quickly made up a lie which was only half true.

Derek saw that he would be hated even more if he asked another question relating to Meredith again.

Derek quickly got off the elevator and for the whole day, was left to ponder about why everyone was so protective of Meredith.

Meanwhile, back at Meredith's house where Addison was.

"Just breathe slowly. In and out, in and out." Addison tried her best to calm a panicky Meredith.

"I am so grateful I have you guys to cover for me. I've been snappy to everyone and my nerves were all over the place!" Meredith smiled before she screamed and bore down with all her might.

"I can see the head! Come on! Push!" Addison encouraged.

Two hours later, both babies were pushed out and the after birth.

"What do you want to name them?" Addison smiled like a proud mother when she saw Meredith holding the babies.

"The girl is going to be Alyssa Sophia Shepherd and the boy is going to be Andrew Samuel Shepherd." Meredith smiled as she kissed the tops of Alyssa and Andrew's heads.

Addison smiled when she saw the sight. She knew that Meredith would make the best mother for her twins.

"It's so nice of Grandma Kelly that she bought me a house, five cars, heaps of clothes for Rachel, George, Alex, Izzie, you and me. She's also building me a house on the plot of land Derek had his trailer on. She also bought every baby thing I'll ever need for these guys." Meredith smiled as she got up and placed the twins each in their very own wooden cot their great grandma Kelly bought for them.

"They're lucky to have you as their mother, Meredith." Addison made a point with a smile. She really hated this kind of arrangement but it was Meredith's choice, not hers.

"Try and have a life beyond this love triangle, Addison. It's Derek's choice if he wants to come back to Seattle. We can't make that decision for him." Meredith noted as she saw the expression on Addison's face.

"But it will be so hard for you to bring up Andrew and Alyssa on your own, that's all." Addison bit her lip with concern.

"I have Rachel, George, Izzie, Alex, Cristina and now Burke who will be there when I need them. My sister, Chloe, and my brother, Gavin, are coming down here to live. Gavin has hooked up with Derek's sister, Carey." Meredith smiled at the coincidence.

Addison raised her eyebrows in surprise. Fate had so much to do with Meredith's life it was really starting to get creepy.

"Don't you have to pack? The flight's tonight." Meredith remembered suddenly.

Addison's eyes widened as she caught the thought.

"Oh dear! I forgot to pack!" Addison gasped in horror.

"Let's go to your house. I'll bring Andrew and Alyssa with me." Meredith smiled.

The two women plus Meredith's babies, made their way to the apartment Addison and Derek occupied whilst they were at Seattle.

They quickly packed Addison's bags and did Derek's while they were at it.

"Might as well. He'll forget once he's here." Addison smiled as they packed the last item of Derek's clothes.

"Let's go down and have a coffee." Meredith suggested as Alyssa and Andrew slept in their stroller.

They had their coffee at a café which Meredith had taken a fancy to and was quite close to the hospital.

Soon, Izzie, Alex, George and Rachel joined them.

"Fancy seeing you here." Rachel smiled as she kissed Meredith and Addison on the cheek.

"They're so cute! What are their names?" Izzie cooed over the Alyssa and Andrew who were both fast asleep.

"Alyssa Sophia Shepherd and Andrew Samuel Shepherd." Meredith smiled with evident pride for her two children.

Time passed quickly and the six went back to the hospital to visit Cristina. Luckily, they didn't spot Derek who thankfully had a surgery to perform.

They got up to Cristina's room in maternity and saw her with Burke smiling at their children.

"Hi Cristina!" Meredith smiled wide as the two friend hugged each other.

"That's not fair! You have the perfect body and you just gave birth to twins like me!" Cristina grumbled as she noticed Meredith's figure was like she didn't just have twins.

"I have to otherwise Derek will know." Meredith smiled back. She had worked hard to get her body to look like normal.

"Good point. What time was you flight again, Addison?" Burke asked as he checked the clock on the wall.

"7:30 pm. It's 3 o'clock right now. What are we suppose to do for four and a half hours?" Addison replied with a frown.

"We could have a farewell party at my place…" Meredith offered. She had to go back anyway because she had to place Andrew and Alyssa in bed.

"Why not? We'll be celebrating the birth of four babies being born and my farewell party. How does that sound?" Addison smiled at the suggestion.

Everyone agreed so they waited for Cristina to get discharged and then, they all drove to Meredith's place.

There, they had a massive party. They invited Joe and his boyfriend Freddie over.

"This is the best party I have ever been to!" Addison smiled as the party stopped abruptly at 6:30 because of airport reasons.

"See ya, Addison." Joe and Freddie waved goodbye as Addison got into Meredith's BMW S class, one of the five cars her grandma Kelly bought for her.

Alex, Izzie, Cristina, Burke, Rachel, George and Meredith were all at the airport to say goodbye to Addison and Derek.

"Don't look back on anything, whatever you do." Rachel smiled as they took it in turns to hug Addison.

"Fighting never resolved anything but more fighting." George smiled as he hugged Addison.

"Friends are always there through the thick and the thin." Izzie nodded sagely.

"Never give up in anything you try." Alex gently hugged Addison.

"And never hesitate to try." Cristina snorted softly as she warmly hugged her.

"And if you fail, there's always room to try again." Burke grinned softly.

At the end of the line, it was time to say goodbye to Meredith.

When Addison saw her, she started crying.

"Don't cry for me, Addison. I know this is going to be hard on me but I need space. I'm not regretting any bit of my decision. Come here and give me a hug." Meredith shook her head softly as she held her arms out wide.

Addison hugged Meredith's fiercely through her tears which made Derek curious but he didn't say anything.

"You are the most bravest person I have ever met, Meredith Grey. I will never forget you. I'll call you when I get to New York." Addison whispered fiercely as she hugged Meredith.

"Be happy with people you know you'll be happy with. There's no point deluding yourself if you know it's not going to work." Meredith smiled back as they slowly broke apart from each other.

Meredith turned to Derek who was waiting in the shadows.

"Goodbye Derek. I hope to see you again some day." Meredith smiled softly.

"Goodbye Meredith." Derek replied. That was all he could manage to say because he was on the verge of throwing his arms around her and do something he might regret.

Meredith walked towards him and gave him a soft hug which made Derek nearly loose it.

"Try in everything you believe will work and if it doesn't work out, pick yourself up and walk away." Meredith whispered softly into his ear before breaking away.

Derek and Addison walked to the departure gate, both trying not to cry.

Behind them, Meredith was giving up to her emotions as she wept.

"Goodbye Derek. Goodbye Addison. This feels like the last time I'll ever see you again." Meredith sobbed as she turned and left with her friends.


	4. Five years on

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter people! If you want me to do the sequel to this, REVIEW! Grey's Anatomy is sooo not mine, hence this disclaimer. The people who made it are geniuses! Mwah! Shortest story of mine to date only because my other ones are probably going to be as long as BRITANNICA! Just kidding but you never know!

Chapter 4: Five years on.

Five years had passed since Derek and Addison Shepherd left for New York from Seattle.

Cristina and Burke married a year after, 2007. They now lived in a house close to their friends and work. Burke was also chief since Webber retired that same year.

George and Rachel married the year after year after them, 2008. Rachel had twins, Diana Catherine O'Malley and Dean Christian O'Malley that same year since she got pregnant on their wedding night.

Alex and Izzie got engaged after Cristina and Burke's wedding and got married in 2009. Izzie gave birth to twins, Harry James and Holly Jacinta Karev in the same year.

Meredith lived alone with her twins, Alyssa and Andrew; at the home her grandma Kelly built for her on the plot of land that used to be Derek's.

Today, Meredith and Rachel were baby-sitting their own children and the others kids at Meredith's house.

"Did you ever ring up Addison when you were ready?" Rachel suddenly asked as she watched all the kids play.

"No. I forgot to. I better do it now." Meredith smiled as she rushed to the phone.

"Are you ready?" Rachel frowned as she saw Meredith pressing numbers on her home phone.

"Yes, as much as I'll ever be ready." Meredith smiled back.

Addison was at her home when Meredith rang.

"Hello? Addison Sloan speaking." Addison smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Addison. It's me, Meredith." Meredith replied with her very own smile.

"Meredith! It's been five years, girl! How have you been?" Addison lit up. She knew she would get this phone call.

"Great! You Addison Sloan now?" Meredith smiled as she noticed Addison's last name.

Addison explained that she and Derek tried their hardest but they couldn't make their marriage work so they mutually agreed for a divorce. She then realised she was in love with Mark Sloan, Derek's best friend, the one who she cheated on him with which made Derek fly to Seattle. Addison married Mark in 2008. She and Mark were still good friends with Derek who lived alone these days.

"Oh! Things really do change in five years!" Meredith gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes, they do. I also have twins, Mariah Helena and Matthew Henry Sloan. They are now three years old." Addison smiled as she gazed on her beautiful children.

"You and Mark should come visit. Rachel and George married in 2008 and have twins the same age as yours. Cristina and Burke married the year after you left and Alex and Izzie married in 2009 and have twins who are 2 years old." Meredith smiled warmly.

"I should, shouldn't I? I'll tell Mark but I'll have to tell Derek." Addison smiled as she was tickled by Meredith's suggestion.

"I have a massive house! My grandmother built it but the plot of land has so much extra space, I had to buy 4 dogs, 4 cats and 4 horses just to make it feel smaller!" Meredith laughed.

"I have to go. Nice talking to you, Meredith." Addison smiled as she saw Mark enter with a slight frown.

"Goodbye Addison." Meredith smiled as she put down the phone.

"Who was that?" Mark asked his wife as she smiled widely.

"That was Meredith Grey." Addison replied with a smile.

Mark nodded. Addison had told him about Meredith, her friends and her secret.

"Is it time?" Mark asked with the frown reappearing.

"Yes, it's time. Plus, Meredith invited us to her house." Addison smiled back as she kissed his cheek fondly.

"I'll go call Derek." Mark grinned as he went back to their room to call Derek.

Luckily, he caught Derek on his break.

"Hello?" Derek frowned as he picked up his phone.

"Hey, Derek! It's me, Mark!" Mark grinned as he picked up the anxiousness in Derek's voice.

"Hey Mark! What's up?" Derek relaxed into a smile.

"Addie and I were thinking we should get together at our place tonight for chat, say 7?" Mark replied friendly. He didn't want to get Derek suspicious.

"Tonight? You two never do things on such short notice but ok." Derek was stunned to say the least.

"Mariah and Matt will love seeing you again, Uncle Derek!" Mark laughed as he remembered what his kids called Derek.

"I'll be there. See ya, Mark." Derek grinned ruefully.

"See ya, Derek." Mark grinned as he hung up.

As Mark put down the phone, Addison came in.

"He's coming. It was almost painful to say Uncle Derek." Mark sighed as he sat on the bed.

"It was Meredith's choice. As much as they are Derek's kids, they're hers as well." Addison patted her husband's back.

"What were you doing just before?" Mark asked as he saw the passports in Addison's hands.

"I booked us a flight to Seattle." Addison smiled slyly.

"You are so happy Meredith called, aren't you?" Mark snorted lightly.

"She is my friend after all. She helped us get together again and she made me realise that I was in love with you." Addison replied truthfully before kissing Mark on the lips.

"We better get prepared for the chat." Mark broke off the kiss with some regret.

"Yes, we should." Addison agreed as she walked to the kitchen to cook something nice.

Four hours later, Derek came in but didn't get far as Mariah and Matt bombarded him.

"Uncle Derek!" Mariah and Matt squealed happily.

"Mariah and Matthew Sloan! What have you been feeding these two, Addison?" Derek grinned lightly.

"Nothing they shouldn't eat. Come on now. Leave Uncle Derek alone." Addison smiled as she placed a plate of salad on the table.

Addison, Mark and Derek had a nice night together, talking, laughing, catching up on things.

"There is a reason we called you, Derek." Mark hinted after he put Mariah and Matt to bed.

"What reason?" Derek asked with a frown, blissfully unaware of the secret.

"Meredith called me today." Addison replied after a while of silence. "She called me to tell you what we kept secret from you for five years."

Derek sat in absolute silence.

"Five years ago, she became pregnant with you children, Derek. Twins, one boy, one girl. Everyone knew about it and she only told me about the first time she and Rachel were assigned as my interns. The chief gave her maternity leave for four months. The day I got a phone call, it was from Meredith. She gave birth to healthy, beautiful twins and I was there. There was no evidence of her pregnancy because she worked out hard every day during it. That night, at the airport, she was crying. She let you go with me to try and work out our marriage, Derek. She told me that when she calls me, it means she's ready for you to hear about them." Addison confessed with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Derek sat in absolute silence with shock and horror appearing on his face.

"She never wanted you to know until now. She knew how much we used to love each other and she wanted you happy, Derek." Addison saw the emotions as clearly as day.

"She is the only person I love and she carried my children, twins? How is she?" Derek spluttered after a while. Knowing you were a father for the first time in five years wasn't a nice feeling.

"She's coping, minimally. Her grandmother built a house on the plot of land you had your trailer on all those years ago. She's the richest out of all of us, even Mark and I because her grandmother is British Billionaire, Kelly O'Connelley." Addison replied with a slight sigh.

"I need to get on the first flight back to Seattle." Derek said as he frantically pawed for his mobile.

"I did that this afternoon. Five tickets to Seattle, departing tomorrow morning." Addison held up her tickets which arrived at 5 o'clock.

Derek sighed inwardly but he was still shocked to the core.

"What are my kids names?" Derek asked after a while.

"Alyssa Sophia and Andrew Samuel Shepherd." Addison replied softly.

"You can stay here for the night. I've already gotten Marcel, our butler, to pack everything you have and bring it here." Mark offered. He knew Derek needed time.

"Thanks." Derek sighed as he walked to the guest bedroom to see all his things there that was remotely able to be packed in suitcases.

"Everything must be such a shock to you. None of us ever wanted to keep it a secret but it was Meredith's decision and she knew you weren't ready for fatherhood." Addison entered the room and sat on the bed.

"But when did all this happen?" Derek frowned deeply. He was still trying to get his head around the news.

"The day I came. Ah yes, you are going to cop some flack from Bailey, big time." Addison replied softly with a smile.

"What for?" Derek frowned even harder this time.

"Bailey's Meredith's godmother." Addison smiled wider as she saw Derek's mouth hang open.

"Is that why Bailey hated me for ages on end! This is not going to look pretty, is it?" Derek's eyes were now the size of golf balls.

"No, it's not. Addie and I bought a house over there so we're going to move all our stuff." Mark grinned as he saw Derek's expression.

"How would you like it if Addison told you that she had given birth to your twins and everyone except you knew about it and they all kept the damn secret for five god damned years!" Derek snarled viciously. He wasn't used to dealing with kind of shock.

"Easy, Derek. Meredith had to give birth at home so you wouldn't find out. She has gone through hell and back for those kids and you. Knowing Meredith Elizabeth Grey, she would do it over and over again." Addison's eyes narrowed.

"Let's try and get some sleep, huh?" Mark grinned uneasily. He wasn't used to seeing Derek so mad.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Derek replied shortly.

The next morning, the Sloan's and Derek reached the airport in record time.

"We have an hour, Derek! What are you goin…Oh hell no!" Addison practically shouted when she saw Derek eyeing the jewellery store.

"What? Is it so bad?" Derek asked with a confused frown.

"No, it isn't bad but dude, she has a British Billionaire for a grandmother. She can buy a hospital, let alone a diamond ring!" Mark made his point, stressing the point that Meredith would be one hell of a rich woman once her grandmother died.

"And I get two million a year. What am I to do with… 34 million?" Derek asked realistically as he remembered his bank statement.

"You could love her. She has enough money as it is." Addison suggested lightly.

Before they could say another word, however, it was time for them to board their flight to Seattle.

"Is she going to be there?" Derek asked for something like the hundredth time.

"Derek, shut up! Meredith is going to be there and she will be fine. Now, shut up and go to sleep!" Addison snapped irritably.

Derek didn't speak another word until they arrived at Seattle airport.

"If you don't want to be killed by your own scalpel, I suggest you should shut up now." Mark raised his eyebrows as Derek got fidgety again.

"You're acting like you're the kid." Addison snorted as they got their bags out of the baggage train.

When they got out of customs, they immediately saw Rachel and the others but there was no sign of Meredith.

Addison, Derek and Mark greeted them all the same as the rule was that greetings came first and then questions.

"Where's Meredith?" Addison asked with a smile. She was so happy to see her friends again.

"She's at home looking after all the kids and preparing for dinner. She has a massive playroom for the kids to play in and outdoors, there's a stable with four horses, 4 dogs and 4 cats." Rachel explained with a smile. She knew Addison had already explained the secret to Derek as she saw the anxiousness written all over his face.

They got to Meredith's house pretty quickly and it left Addison, Mark and Derek gaping at the size.

"She wasn't kidding when she said it was huge." Addison gaped as she saw the size of the house.

"Her grandma loved how the builders made it. She said it was a replica of her mansion, save it's only a third of the size." Izzie smiled as she walked to the front door and opened it.

Addison, Mark and Derek marvelled at the sheer size of the whole house. There was a chandelier in the dining room and there was a private gym, an indoor and an outdoor swimming pool, a sauna, spa, a bathroom for each room, a huge kitchen, stables, a massive kids playroom and a ballroom.

"And this is all on my old plot of land?" Derek's eyes widened as he only just realised the sheer size of his old plot of land where he had only his trailer.

"Yes. I didn't imagine it was that big." Meredith came out the dining room with a smile on her face.

Addison, Mark and Derek were stunned that five years had virtually no effect on Meredith's physical appearance. She was 33 and she was as beautiful as ever.

"Meredith! It's been so long! How are you?" Addison strode over and hugged her.

"Too long if you ask me. I'm fine. How are you, Addison?" Meredith replied with a warm hug and smile.

Derek just stood there, amazing himself that she was the mother of his twins. Their twins.

"Hi Mark! I've heard so much about you from Addison!" Meredith smiled wide as she turned to hug Mark just as warmly as she did with Addison.

"Likewise. This is such a massive house! How on earth do you find yourself?" Mark asked, eyes widening to make his point.

"I don't. This is an exact replica of my grandmother's mansion back in London. There was a map out the front. There's a map in every room so it's not really that hard to find your way around." Meredith explained with a smile.

Lastly, she greeted Derek and he could feel her anxiousness in her hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. Ally and Andy are a handful and they don't understand what I went through. Come." Meredith whispered softly in Derek's ear before taking his hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Derek asked as he followed Meredith to a bookshelf in the private library.

"Hold on a second. I have to find the right book." Meredith smiled as she crouched down and started moving the bottom most books.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked once more with raised eyebrows.

All of a sudden, the whole bookcase started moving which startled Derek but made Meredith smile.

"I always forget it's the large humbug!" Meredith smiled wide before taking Derek's hand again.

Meredith led Derek inside a large bedroom which looked like it was constantly occupied.

"What is this place?" Derek sat down on the bed as the bookcase shut.

"This is the only room that is very close to me. It's the sound proof room. I come here to cry and remind myself. I don't want Ally and Andy worried that I'm crying. No one knows about this room save grandma Kelly and me. It's not on the maps." Meredith explained softly as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Suddenly, she burst into tears which made Derek startle but not as badly.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked with concern in his voice as he started rubbing Meredith's back.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I find that everyone's so supportive but I feel I don't deserve it. I'm a doctor and I'm a mother but I have things so lenient. I feel so sorry for all the new interns who look all confused and all. They need things to be lenient, not me, an attending." Meredith confessed with a small smile.

"So… This is the soundproof room. Have you done anything other than cry in here?" Derek asked with a sly smirk.

Meredith instantly slapped him for that.

"No! I have two kids and all you're thinking about is that? Not to mention you're the father of both of them!" Meredith's expression was of mingled incredulity, shock and anger.

"Does that mean you'll only sleep with me?" Derek pressed to ask which made Meredith put on a sly smile.

"Maybe…" Meredith smiled wide.

Let's just say they didn't come out of there for some time due to, ahem, strenuous activities that can only be partaken by two individuals of opposite sex. When they got out, it wasn't unnoticed by every other adult.

"Hair rumpled, shiny eyes. Could it be?" Cristina raised her eyebrows as she saw Meredith and Derek.

"If so, why the hell was it so silent?" Izzie made a valid point.

Meredith and Derek smiled at that. This was one secret only they would know for now.

"So…Dinner anyone?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll go get the kids." Rachel offered as she walked up the grand staircase.

"We'll help. Derek needs to be acquainted with Ally and Andy." Meredith smiled as she, Derek and Rachel walked up to the huge playroom.

Inside, there was a whole jungle gym, dolls houses, balls, basketball hoops and more for the kids to play with.

"Grandma Kelly knew about the kids so she had these things installed. They play for hours on end and they still don't get bored of it." Meredith explained with a smile as she saw Derek gaping mouth.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Rachel shouted.

In an instant, ten kids rushed out of wherever they were and towards Rachel, Meredith and Derek.

Two of the kids had bright blue eyes and hazel coloured hair. They came to Meredith with wide smiles.

"Hello Ally and Andy! Had fun?" Meredith asked her children with an equally wide smile.

"Yes mommy! Mommy, whose that man next to you?" The girl, Ally, cocked her head she saw Derek. She had seen a picture of Derek with Meredith in Meredith's bedroom.

"I'll tell you after dinner. Now run along now." Meredith kissed the tops of their heads before they ran after their friends.

"They looked like they know me." Derek said, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes. I've got a picture of you and me on my bedside table. They see it every time they go into my room." Meredith explained. She didn't have clue how to tell Ally and Andy that Derek was their father. I mean, come on! They're only five years old!

All of a sudden, four cats and four dogs streaked by which made Derek startle.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I have four cats; Jewel, James, Catherine and Cameron. The four dogs' names are; Kara, Kane, Olivia and Oliver. The horses' names are; Daniella, Daniel, Night and Strawberry. I have another house in the Sunset Boulevards which has 6 dogs, 6 cats and 8 horses." Meredith smiled as she ticked off all the names of the pets in the house.

Derek gaped. She was an attending, she was a mother of twins and she could reel off all 12 pets' names in a flash.

"It's nothing really. I go riding everyday on Daniella since Night and Strawberry are Andy and Ally's horses." Meredith shrugged nonchalantly as she and Derek walked to the exquisite dining room.

Everyone ate in smiles and laughter. They felt at ease now that the group was complete. It was never complete with everyone but Meredith paired up and living happily with their kids.

They talked about what was going on in Seattle Grace. Nothing had changed much save the fact that Burke was the chief now and all the interns' were now attendings. Other than that, nothing much had changed.

"Excuse me. I have to go out." Meredith smiled as she excused herself from the table.

Derek watched her leave, a concerned expression fixed on his face.

"Go to her. She knows it's not your fault that you left. It was her decision but she has kids which she needs to be strong for." Rachel urged, catching the mournful look on Derek's face.

"I feel like I don't deserve her. I left her on her own with twins, our kids. It just feels overwhelming." Derek confessed but he walked out none the less.

Derek found Meredith on a bench on the back garden, tears streaking down her face as she watched the horses play.

"There was nothing you could have done to change my mind about this, Derek. None of this was your fault." Meredith uttered through her tears as Derek sat down next to her.

Derek simply nodded. He knew that their kids were everything to her.

"I'm just kicking myself that I didn't realise you were pregnant." Derek confessed as Meredith moved closer towards him and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

Meredith played with Derek's hair and got comfortable laying her head on his shoulder before replying.

"You had your own problems to sort out. You were married to Addison and you made the right choice. You needed time and I was fine about that. I had Cristina, Burke, George, Rachel, Alex and Izzie to get me through." Meredith assured softly as Derek played with her hair.

Derek gazed lovingly at Meredith, marvelling at her strength.

"I love you, Meredith Grey." Derek kissed the top of Meredith's head lovingly.

Meredith didn't reply for a while because she couldn't say anything. Her breath had caught in her throat. She knew he did even before he said it but hearing it now was a blessing.

"I love you to, Derek Shepherd." Meredith finally replied, tears of absolute joy streaming down her face.

Just then, Andy and Alyssa came running down to see Meredith and Derek since Rachel had sent them to them.

"Auntie Rachel said we should come to you, mommy." Andy spoke, his way of explaining things.

Meredith and Derek looked at each other before turning back to face Andy and Ally.

"Andy, Ally. This is your father, Derek Shepherd." Meredith announced in a soft, motherly voice.

Andy and Ally gazed at Derek for a while before they jumped on him, squealing softly and hugging him.

"Daddy." Andy and Ally said in unison as Derek pulled them both into a big hug.

Meredith watched as Derek pulled funny faces and told jokes which made Andy and Ally giggle in their childish way.

"You really are perfect." Meredith smiled as they all got off the bench, Meredith's arms around Ally and Andy on Derek's shoulders.

Everyone else rushed outside to see Derek, Meredith and their children laugh and play. It was a nice sight to see the most deserving people happy one more in the first time for five years.

Soon, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Addison, Mark and their children had rooms to sleep in at Meredith, and now Derek's, house.

Meredith and Derek tucked Andy and Alyssa in their room. All the children had shared rooms which none of them really argued about.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." Meredith smiled as she kissed the tops of Andy and Alyssa's heads before she and Derek walked out.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight…daddy." The twins replied before going to sleep.

Meredith and Derek walked into Meredith's room where Meredith had placed all of Derek's clothes in a wardrobe next to her own.

"What happened to your townhouse that you inherited?" Derek asked as they slowly dressed. They were in no rush.

"I have it to Alex and Izzie. George and Rachel have a house just around the corner and Cristina and Burke live two doors down." Meredith replied simply. She had no use for the townhouse and it felt good to give stuff.

They lay in bed, Derek spooning Meredith, his arm around hers, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You never left me." Meredith whispered before they went to sleep.


End file.
